Out of sight, out of mind
by UnicornSilver27
Summary: He wasn't Wallace West anymore, Wally had died the moment his parent had abandoned him. What is a simple decision had changed Wally's life completely? OOC!Wally
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.**

**This is my new story, let's hear what you got to say. It will consist in a series of one-shot like chapter, including a lot of flashback, etc. This may change later in the story.**

**Title will make sense later.**

A black clad figure sat in front of a large monitor. The spacious room had an air of majesty in it. Huge windows were the only barrier that protected the man from the deathly cold of the outer space and the proof of the heavy burden the man carried in his shoulders. The man, more like a Batman waited impatiently hiding his frustration behind an emotionless mask.

Even before the beeping sound which alerted the residents of the Watchtower of an incoming call started, the hero had turned his gaze upon the dog-like mask that now covered the scene. The masked caller shifted his eyes weary around the room and to his relief didn't found another presence, he took off his mask.

A young face made appearance his dyed brown hair, showing red roots and emerald green eyes. The room behind the boy was recognized by Bats, as the mischievous individual generally called him, he had after all seen it daily for almost three months.

And those three months hadn't treated Nyc right, Batman could see a purple bruise already forming in his jaw , dark shadows under his eyes, his hair was tangled , and streaked with silver.

"Anything new?" It had turned into a routine.

The spy hesitated. "There have been rumor, well-hidden but still, they say the ice villains are planning an escape. Before you say anything, I know they are not in the same prison but it seems they want to call a family reunion"

The older man thought for a moment before reaching a decision. "I will send someone in" he continued before the redheaded could complain "they will make a distraction, that's when you will escape"

Nyc swallowed thickly, he had always feared this moment. What would the dark knight do with him? He was useless now, his role as spy removed from him. Stuck in thought the boy jumped when the man started to talk again. "You will be able to return home for a while before i send you to another mission. The threat of a mole was revealed and the Team could be used your... abilities."

SHOULD-BE-A-LINE-HERE-EREH-ENIL-A-EB-DLUOHS

The door from a dusty room was opened tiredly. The boy walked dragging his feet until he reached the side of the bed and dropped in it. 'Who could imagine a family reunion (two of them actually) could be so exhausting. It may have been great, not seeing each other for three months while he was in that hellhole.' He thought bitterly.

As his eyes got used to the dark he examined the bedroom he was currently resting in.

Boxes were lined up along the wall, prepared for a much longer absence. The window to his right emitted an unnatural glow in the sunset. He remembered the first time there, so excited about being a part of a family again, even if it was only Jeff and him. Sometimes Nissa and Jenny would visit and even thought they had been distant at first they had become good friends in the end.

"Nyc, dinner's ready" Jeff's low voice shouted.

"Going, I'm unpacking" Nyc called back. Finally, he decided that wasn't a bad idea. He knew his dad well enough to know that the first time he called for dinner was a simple trap to make him set the table.

The brunet ran his finger along the edge of a box he didn't recognize and moments later froze. It was labeled "before Nyc", which would have been weird if his past was more normal. Slowly breaking the first layer of duct tape, he opened the mysterious box. Bright yellow and red posters blinded him for a moment, The Flash figurines and old photos filled it.

'He had changed' he decided. He wasn't Wallace West anymore, Wally had died the moment his parent had abandoned him.

**Hope you enjoyed it, UnicornSilver27. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Peculiar Meeting

**Thank you for your support: ****Mwhahahaha18, embermoonlight, The-girl-with-purple-eyes, thebestoftherest,****kate takes no shit, impactboy, pottyandweezlbe89, httydgirl293, Jazbez and Dextra2.**

**Dextra2: Thank you, I will continue.**

**The-girl-with-purple-eyes: Don't worry it will be a full story, I'll try my best **

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure, I **_**wish**_** I owned Young Justice. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been difficult lately, hope you like this chapter.**

CHAPTER 2

Dinah certainly wasn't used to being ignored. Men and even some teenagers had tried to flirt with her at first sight. _Peculiar_ she thought.

She had recently been called by Batman about a new member for the Young Justice team, claiming having already tested him, physically of course. Everyone knew Batman wasn't someone who would deal with emotions, so that left her doing the psychological exam.

That was the first of a very long list of thing Black Canary had found Peculiar about this situation.

Tests weren't normally used on new members but most joining sidekicks, excluding Artemis and Connor, were fairly known before they decided joining. She had to admit Connor had been a surprise but had been quietly managed and Artemis had escaped from a _tough situation_.

The older-blond considered herself knowledgeable, even noticing Artemis presence when she was in _that tough_ _situation_. Few days ago this statement would have been true, but suddenly BANG! a new sidekick, sorry partner nobody had ever seen had shown up beside a recently acquired member of the League: Black Lightning.

The teenager in from of her seemed to be trying to take all the details he could at once, they were seated in a lonely room in The Cave, the team being in a mission.

With the most professional voice she could manage, Dinah broke the awkward silence.

"So Nick, tell me how long have you been Black Lightning's partner?"

The brunet stared at her for a second before answering.

"It's Nyc, N-Y-C and please call me Strike. About 2 years and I don't mind being called a sidekick." The words were uttered quickly and she had to make an effort to sink the meaning of those words.

"Alright Strike, would you tell me how you met Jefferson Pierce, Black Lighting?" she tried unsure how Nyc would react to the simple question. Many found that moment personal for both sidekick and hero.

Dinah bit back a sigh of relief at Strike's small smile and faraway look. "I saw him fight, followed him and convince him of training me in lightning powers" he cringed a little and his hand unconsciously moved toward the gun strapped in his tight. That attracted BC's attention, having already seen the weapon. Nyc noticed it and smiled calmly at her.

"Don't worry, I'm good at firing, even though I don't normally used real bullets"

That statement seems to perk the blonde's curiosity "Really?"

A light grimace settled in the green-eyed teen's face. "Yeah, it's dead useful for placing tracking devices. Apart from that I like close range fighting or using my lighting powers more"

"I'm sure." She paused for a moment. "What do you say about a little performance? You strike me as the type of person who can enjoy a conversation while fighting. What do you say?"

Almost an hour later, Nyc realized it hadn't been a good idea as a pair of blue eyes glared angrily at him from where the dark haired boy was positioned on top of the his chest.

SHOULD-BE-A-LINE-HERE-EREH-ENIL-A-EB-DLUOHS

Few minutes before.

Tired and bruised, the current Young Justice team was seated in Bioship. From now on they would remember not to mess up in a mission. Until recently collateral damage had been taken care of by the League or even Batman, but most of their mentors thought It was a good idea to hand them that responsibility.

All tiredness banished when they heard sounds of fighting in the main hall and running they reached said room to find a sweaty Black Canary struggling to hold back a determined stranger.

**So… What do you say? R&R please.**

**UnicornSilver27**


	3. Awoken

**I'm sorry really, school was a b*tch and i lost track of this story. Don't worry summer has arrived and will bring a lot of new chapters.**

**puppylover12: Well thanks, you can guess! ;) Just read...**

**Sassbrat: Oh you just wait my friend.**

**cary99: Ahh, appriciate the message.**

**Midnight1906: need no more, here it is..**

**MysticSpeedForce: My pleasure.**

**Befire: thanks **

**Last but not least thanks to: Twin Tails Speed, windine, Snowdevil The Awsome and streetcred.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece (doesn't belong to me). I won't detain you anymore, here it goes...**

Nyc rubbed his sore chest. Just because he was wearing a Kevlar armor didn't mean a freaky kryptonian Camus clone... half kryptonian he concluded at last, could jump on his chest like it was a trampoline. Worry began to sweep in his mind; he never thought he would feel the rush of the kill again. Mind you he hadn't killed the boy but after years of not using his skills he wasn't used to the feeling.

_The world felt like he was watching through a looking glass, before he could stop himself his old training kicked in. He stuck the elbow first, his first days with the Jackal had taught him one thing: the body followed the pain. His fingers still tingling, he proceeded to push a leg to the teen's chest and lift the krypotonian's body of himself. Positioned in a low crouch he felt his muscles finally relax, hand no longer twitching toward a far more lethal weapon in his right boot._

Annoyance and a little respect shown in those icy blue eyes. Maybe this one wasn't so bad after all. Superboy didn't bore the arrogant air the Boy Scout had, flying around in a ballerina pose as if he own the place. The world never saw the others: the superheroes who had worked so hard and had decided to aid not the 'nice' zone but the run down and hopeless ones.

South side, most commonly known as Suicide Slums was their actual territory. The zone was believed to be beyond anyone's help. At first their actions had received a lot of suspicion and disgust, however, when the citizens realized they were staying for good they were welcomed more warmly. Why they called the place irreparable was beside him; just a gentle push from the educational side and things had started going on track again.

Maybe a similar thing would happen within this team, his presence no being appreciated. _Yet_

Black Lightning's sidekick made sure no one saw him in broad daylight but still making sure the few crimes that took place at this hour of the morning were stopped. It would be extremely difficult to juggle schoolwork, his new Team's missions, and His 'mission' while protecting his city. I'll manage, he thought, we worked hard to achieve this and with Jeff busy with Justice League I will have to take it on myself. A headache was beginning to form at the thought; stress had been an essential part of his live during his stay in Belle Rev and a major part of his childhood. Iris always said having a lot of responsibilities and things to do work out in the end. Fortunately, being home schooled along with a lot of spare time while in prison brought a lot of advantages to the table.

He let the strap of his bag rest comfortably in his shoulder as he accessed the nearest Zeta tube. About to arrive in the Cave, he caught sight of the permanent residents of the cave having breakfast. Walking slowly towards them, he put down the bag full of books and civilian clothing. An amused smirk started to form in his lips while watching the two teenagers ogling each other. Quite a jump they gave when he cleared his throat.

"Good morning" He drawled out at Aqualad as he passed the dark skinned individual.

_The son of Manta later included in King's Orin guard, taught magic…_ The old voice echoed in his head indicating him weaknesses, everything he could use for his own advantage. That annoying habit hadn't rubbed out even after breaking the hold of his late insane mentor.

The Atlantian was a quiet person and a natural leader, the Team was lucky to have him. The brunet hoped his leadership could help him start working with a team. He had so far worked alone or with a single partner, his social skills rusty.

Said person smiled kindly at him, offering a place in next to him in the table.

Nyc's back stiffen habit taking the best of him. "Yes, sir" he said clearly and with a stoic expression. He received puzzle looks, his shoulder staggering a little and a sigh left his lips.

A cheerful grin threatened to split the Martians face, freckles standing out in her dark green skin. Her eyes had a faraway looks for a second, he almost missed it as a tray full of pancakes zoomed toward him.

"Have some. I'm trying my Earth's culinary abilities and the recipes I have found are fascinating. At least there are enough people to taste my attempts." Her mouth moved so quickly and never taking a breath that Nyc wondered if she had morphed into a human hybrid capable of talking endlessly. The sudden silence brought the male red-head out of his musing lifting his head so quickly he felt the muscles of his give a painful pull. The remaining occupants of the room were staring at him jaws slack. Well, they weren't staring at him but at his now empty plate.

Energy manipulators like Jeff and himself had high metabolisms, not unlike Speedsters, their bodies releasing so much energy calories burned off lot quicker than normal people or even some metahumans. Not just that but the large quantities of energy being changed and expelled meant the energy in their bodies should not by any circumstances stay more than a few hours within them. If it stayed still for too long a process he liked to call 'decaying' started to occur. Energy literary, would disintegrate matter around them including theirs own. Every single muscle had to be exercised or used daily to disperse the energy trapped in them. **(you thought I wouldn't ship Wally/food ? Hell no!) **

"How could you eat all that?" Connor inquired rather bluntly, his voice calm and curious. " A believed only Speedsters had such a appetites" He clone's features reminded him of someone else, apart from Superman of course. And being educated by the G-gnomes, informed of every possible enemy he only lacked experience along with anger management classes.

An awkward silence filled the large kitchen. For a while the only sound was Black Lightning's partner voice as he explained his rather unusual metabolism.

After the makeshift breakfast counting of several piles of pancakes the spy decided to retreat to the library to try and study a bit of Chemistry for his independent studies after he finished his daily routine of exercise.

The large library, alike most of the Cave, was nothing but majestic. Wide steel stairs led to the second floor where bookcases filled with books awaited. Choosing a well-placed armchair that permitted the view of the main entrance and between the tall rows of bookcases. Another smaller door that when open gave view to another of the multiple corridors of the Young Justice HQ to his left.

Comm in his ear, another small device which would inform him of any large scale situations in Suicide Slums and the backdoor slightly open for a quick escape, Nyc proceeded to 'relax' as his sense of self-preservation was refined to the limit of obsession.

About 2 hours later the green-eyed boy set his book aside, stretching his arms above his head making his spine and neck pop loudly. His muscle already feeling cramped and the sound of his foot tapping the dark floor left an echo in the room. Too hyperactive to continue studying, out of sheer curiosity he started to explore or more like wonder around the cave. Unfortunately, most of the Cave was still a mystery to him the only place know to him being the kitchen, it's adjacent living room and the gym whereas other areas too far from the Zeta tubes entrance to be discovered in the first visits.

But as they say; all roads lead to Rome and the youth caught sight of the entrance yet again. Seeing his leader being left alone he silently approached him.

The native Atlantian was too preoccupied to notice the newest member of his Team walking toward him. A mole could be a serious matter, the League more especially Batman had started handing more responsibility after the events of the Fourth of July; revealing the mole was a top priority. The secrets they now guarded couldn't simply reach their villains.

"You seem worried, _Kaldur_'ahm "A voice right behind him stated. Black Canary's techniques had started to make an impression in the young heroes' fighting style as was shown in the quick strike the dark-skinned boy directed to the actual Strike due to his surprise. Yet there was no harm done as said hand was caught inches away from the intended target's nose.

"My sincere apologies, Strike, you startle me. You can call me Kaldur if you wish so." The young man's broad shoulders relax and took upon the brown-haired teen. The domino mask he wore looked out of place with his civilian clothing; dark ripped jean and a t-shirt.

"Sir, I was just wondering were the main computer was located? " His reply was simple, like his attitude so far.

Aqualad admitted in his mind the term 'Sir' unnerved him and made him feel a lot older. He had been too worried about the mole to pay any attention in the unnerving teen that now formed part of their super powered and skilled team. A friendship could be formed because of their own personalities even if his instincts were warning him to leave the near vicinity. Every time he came close energy would ripple making the hair in the back of his neck. The athletic build one would expect of a runner or a swimmer held power, he was sure of it. It could be the hidden eyes perhaps the stiffness (clearly not limited to a particular aspect but to his totality), the energy oozing in waves… Either way, there were too many reasons and not enough questions or the appropriate time to ask them.

Doubting his own team had shredded his confidence and interrogatives taking origin as Strike zoomed the image of the outskirts of Metropolis, monitoring patiently the activity that could develop.

_He disappeared after breakfast, snooping around; the entire Cave to his access-His mentor joined the League…Stress… Responsibility…Duty…Pressure…Crack…Signs._

With each thought his legs took another unconscious step towards the other side of the building where the 'secret' couple would be talking (along with other certain activities), a plan already formulating.

**Here is a pretty little line which divides the last scene from the next one. I wanted an unicorn but then I realized; I was one. Too much sugar today.**

The pain blinded him for a second that if prolonged any longer would have caused his death. Except it nearly burnt his freaking eyebrows, which was saying something as the owner of these thoughts was wearing a mask. An eyebrow covering mask.

He scrambled to his feet moments later hiding behind a wall, cursing himself. For sheer stupidity his belt had been left off his person. The white belt lay innocently a few meters ahead, the internal structure remaining a mystery to him.

The artifact had been given to him when his mentor, Black Lightning had started training him. Not right away but when the duo had discovered the usefulness of the object to guard his secrets. The belt channeled the energy to form a lightning that both heroes would use to fight. The power to manipulate energy was not given to the wearer, mind you, but helped to increase the control and allowed him to wield rough energy.

Once in the possession of the belt, Nyc noted the silence. No one was fighting anymore the fire chick towering over Aqualad and Miss Martian, who sat inside a cage made of flames.

The other robot, the water one, seemed to grow bold advancing with robots-like strides towards him. One would think firing a large lightning would at least damage the colorful painted machine, apparently not.

Plan B then, Nyc thought as he narrowly avoided the water thrown at him, quick as always the brunet leaped toward the red robot hitting him squarely in the chest. Said person (if It could be called that, It's face lacked any kind of expression) stumbled a little but not enough to prevent the violent push it gave Strike.

The frustrated and panting individual frowned, detecting his team mate's unconsciousness the black leather glove was ripped off leaving in full view the beginning of a shiny golden metal hand.

An uninvited souvenir but useful none the less. The hard metal crashed the three of the four limbs attached to the curvy body of the 'fire chick' that retained the cage of flames despite the inconvenient position. Ready to deliver the final punch, the fighter was surprised by the red hand making the mistake of trying to shock the villain. The close shot back fired as a copious amount of water hit his back.

Water left him weakened and without powers, the electricity and liquid not leaving a pleasant and without harm effect. For the first time in years, Nyc panicked; a large bubble of water about to drown him.

Without his consent the powerful presence broke his barriers and took hold of his body, using it as the vessel for its main purpose.

"Tel em htaerb retawrednu". Magic coursing his veins; Nabu had been woken once again.


End file.
